


Prognostication

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "...I know where this is going."





	Prognostication

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Prognostication   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: Margaret/Donna   
Rating: PG   
Summary: "...I know where this is going."  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Prognostication by Michelle K.**

You kiss me hard and fast, tongue slipping into my mouth before you pull away. Nobody in the bar seems to notice or care. After all, none of them are our friends. We aren't in the 1950s, where an impromptu kiss between two women would draw stares. 

There's not much else I can say for sure at the moment, outside of the fact that your mouth tastes like orange Tic Tacs. 

"Take me home," you say. Your eyes are sad, almost pleading. 

Suddenly, I know where this is going.

I will take you home, take you to bed. It won't be the best sex ever, but I won't care -- I don't even remember the name of the woman who fits that description. But I know your name, and much more than that. I know *you.* And I'll know that you're more than passable.

When you wake, you'll say that we made a mistake. That won't keep you from wanting back in my bed when you find yourself lonely once again. Common sense won't stop me from letting you. 

I'll probably fall in love with you, since there's always been a part of me that equates sex with love. You won't fall in love with me, but you'll always go out of your way to tell me how much you care about me.

I'll believe you because you're my friend -- but, more importantly, I'll *want* to believe you. 

We'll be good together, if I ignore some things. And I will.

But it won't last.

Either you'll get tired of this, or you'll realize that Josh is your one true love. Or, hell, maybe it'll be Will or Toby or Leo or some guy none of us knows yet. 

I just know it won't be me. 

I'll resent you, I'll be angry, but I won't be able to hate you. 

I'll just silently watch you be happy while I'm anything but. 

It'll end badly.

But when you keep looking at me, manage to smile a little, I forget about all that. "So, you want to go?" you ask.

"Yes," I say.

You kiss me again before leading me to the door. I pretend not to know where we're headed.

END


End file.
